Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Mistykit (Ki) - For Approval - I like this one, but the line art is so thin, it's not funny at all. Blizzardcloud The blizzard f the night 23:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the stripes and blur the ear pink. darken the shading some-- 02:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Echo said she was busy, and on the IRC gave me permission to take this over. I've done all you said, plus I changed the color of the ear pink and nose [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the stripes some more.-- 23:45, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thickened stripes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink a bit more-- 22:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Okay, I darkened the ear pink. But I'am a bit confused, on Mistykit's article it says she has blue eyes. But Echo made them green...I'll ask her on the IRC [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 05:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Moonstrike (W) - For Approval I like this... Comments? [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z''']] 01:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) This is amazing! But on some of the black parts, there seems to be a lighter line along the line art [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 01:41, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Loner Blanks - For Approval Comments?-- 02:05, October 1, 2010 (UTC) NO WAY. These are unbelievable! Nightshine, I don't know you do it, but you sure do xD I see nothing wrong with these [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 23:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) As there have been no comments in the last four days, Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 04:05, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Make the tails more curved. 23:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? Cat tails are actually straight in the air if they are happy-- 23:48, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Since I agree with you, and Icestorm has not argued the point in a week, Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 04:50, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Creamkit (Ki) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 22:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Darken the ear pink! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny']]'People of Earth! Awesomeness has come online! 17:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC)' '''Reuploaded:' Thanks! Darkened ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink more pinkish, right now it's creamy-- 03:11, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) CBA?-- 06:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Jasper (Ro) - For Approval So what do you think? I like it! Comments? --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny']]People of Earth! Awesomeness has come online! 20:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) This is really good! Lighten the gray part of the pelt, it looks too dark now [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I really like it as it is to be honest.. --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny']]People of Earth! Awesomeness has come online! 10:54, October 6, 2010 (UTC) But the pelt color right now is black, it's not gray. If you were to change his description to ginger-and-black, then the only thing you would need to do is desaturate the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 22:10, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Flarekit (Ki) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 00:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! Darken the ear pink a bit-- 03:10, October 8, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded:' Thanks! Darkened ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) CBA?-- 06:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Duskheart (Q) - For Approval Comments?-- 04:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC) This is beautiful! Make the black more black, right now it just looks dark brown. And maybe so it's more noticeable, lighten the brown [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened patches.-- 06:33, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Mossnose (W) - For Approval Comments?-- 04:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC) This is awesome! The only thing I see is to maybe lighten the neck shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded lightened neck shading-- 06:33, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Image Name Formating I've decided, to make things more organized, that the image files need to be named as they are on Warriors Wiki. For example this would be correct: File:Fireheart.warrior.png whereas this: File:Fireheart(W).png or this: File:Fireheart.W.png would not be correct-- 04:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Agreed :) Should I start moving all the image files that aren't formatted like that? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 23:14, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Shadestar (W) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:09, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! Blur the ear pink a bit more and darken the shading a bit more. -- 06:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC)